011214 Nate Beau
chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 17:00 -- 05:00 CA: Hello Nate... 05:00 AC: sup? 05:00 CA: I believe we need to have a discussion... 05:01 AC: about? 05:01 CA: Your reaction to what happened to Sami... 05:02 AC: what about, it? 05:02 CA: Simply put, I believe you over-reacted, but I do understand why you did what you did... 05:03 AC: I believe, everyone else, underreacted 05:04 AC: you saw, what she, did 05:05 CA: Yes I did, but simple restraining her would have done just as well... 05:05 AC: a temporary, solution, at best 05:06 CA: And based on how long it lasted, temporary, but long enough... 05:07 AC: you say, that now, but what, if it happens, again? 05:08 CA: It won't, I made sure she understood what it did, so she won't be abusing that power like she was... 05:09 CA: I still don't see why you were so quick to draw your weapon ... 05:10 AC: keeping, you assholes, safe, incase she was still, whatever the hell, that was 05:10 AC: needs of, the many 05:13 CA: I don't think it was her exactly, it was something to do with her curse... 05:14 AC: she's a, fucking, timebomb 05:15 AC: and one of, these days, she's going, to get someone hurt 05:18 CA: She just needs to avoid using that power... 05:19 AC: what's to say, that her, curse, can't just, take control, whenever now? 05:19 AC: it's got, a foothold 05:19 CA: You saw how her color drained from her when she used it... 05:20 AC: not really, I was busy, actually fighting 05:21 CA: Are you saying other's weren't?... 05:21 AC: I don't know, were you? 05:22 AC: or were, you dicking around, drinking coffee? 05:23 CA: That was an accident... 05:24 CA: I was trying just as hard, I'm just not as strong as you or Kate... 05:24 AC: then try, harder 05:25 CA: And what do you suggest?... 05:25 CA: I don't exactly have many resources to make myself stronger... 05:26 AC: pfft, aren't you, supposed to, be smart? 05:26 AC: think of, something 05:27 CA: Smart doesn't mean I can magicially create an alchimeter out of nothing... 05:28 AC: true strength, doesn't come, from the weapon you hold, or the clothes, you wear 05:30 AC: it comes, from practice, you have, to work for it 05:31 AC: not like, you'd know, anything about work 05:31 CA: Excuse me?... 05:31 AC: some of us, didn't live, the easy life 05:31 CA: And I did?... 05:32 AC: did you have, to spend your days, hunting wild animals, to survive? 05:33 AC: have you been, nearly killed, by most wild animals, know to man? 05:34 AC: do you, have to spend, every moment, of this conversation, hating the sound of your, own voice? 05:35 CA: Ok, if you're done asking your questions, let me ask some of my own... 05:35 CA: Did you have to live with out seeing your parents?... 05:36 CA: Did you have to spend every waking moment watching as others become strong and worth something while you became weak?... 05:37 CA: Did you have to cry because people almost died because of your stupidity?... 05:37 CA: Do you have to live knowing that you would be more worthwhile dead than you are right now?... 05:38 AC: yes 05:38 CA: Then you should know more than anyone... 05:38 CA: That I have not lived an easy life... 05:39 AC: heheheheheh 05:39 AC: I'll give, you that 05:39 CA: Because at least you are strong, at least you can protect yourself and others... 05:39 AC: can I, protect others? 05:39 AC: I sold out, Jossik 05:40 AC: I nearly, shot Sami 05:41 AC: I care, for no one, but myself 05:41 AC: I am, no protector, I am a, coward 05:42 AC: no one, will miss me, when I'm, dead 05:43 CA: You have the makings of a hero, I think you just need to show it... 05:43 CA: and for the record... 05:43 CA: I'd miss you... 05:44 AC: you don't, have to lie 05:45 CA: I know it's sort of my thing, but I don't always lie... 05:47 AC: I'm not, that dumb, I know, everyone hates me 05:47 CA: Oh really? And why's that?... 05:47 CA: Sami definetly doesn't... 05:47 AC: Sami's a fool 05:48 CA: I think you just refuse to accept that not everyone hates you... 05:49 AC: only, so long, as I'm useful, once that's over, I'll be discarded, like a scrap of bone 05:50 CA: I believe that is a lie... 05:51 AC: you know me, I really, can't lie 05:54 CA: I see, anyway, do try a lighter outlook on the situation, but I must run... 05:55 AC: alright -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 17:55 --